Holding on For You
by angelinconflict
Summary: Season 1 of the Well Runneth Eternal Series ends by showing Dean the awesome power of family and the incredible impact of true love. In his words, "Let's do this..."


Author's note: I apologize for this part coming down. It was my fault for not paying attention. I was able to polish this up a little more, and give you an even better story to read and enjoy. Again, thank you for reading. And all of these characters and their personalities belong to the genius, Kripke. If this is your first time reading, then please sit back, relax and enjoy, and if you have decided to read a second time, please enjoy the minor tweaking.

* * *

Dean fell into a chair, limp and exhausted from trying every possible mix and match of incantation lyrics with Castiel's blood. He was starting to lose hope. "Cas, it's been two days and still not even a response! We're walkin freakin blind, here!"

Castiel gazed at the sigil he had created. If there was any sign, he would have seen it by now. He approached the defeated hunter and pressed a hand on his head gently. "Dean, I'm not giving up so you can't, either."

"Do we have another alternative?"

Sam and Bobby had stayed silent, watching as the angel attempted every type of Enochian marker to boost the magic.

Bobby suddenly looked up with an expression that, to everyone, except Castiel, was unreadable. "Don't dig too much into this, but I have an idea." He cast a fleeting glance at Dean before approaching Castiel. The idea was submitted as a whisper to the angel whose eyes widened.

"Bobby… that's… impressive."

"I get good ideas from time to time," Bobby said with a shrug and a blush. He went to Dean, "I repeat, don't dig too much into this."

"Sure… no problem, Bobby," Dean said, giving Sam a look that clearly suggested that Bobby might be going senile.

Sam shrugged, mystified by all the events going on.

Castiel went to Dean, pulling him to his feet and grabbing his hand. "This will hurt," he admitted. With no more warning than that, Castiel sliced Dean's hand with the edge of the blade he had been using, then sliced his own hand with that same blade.

"Sonofabitch, Cas! What the hell?"

"Speak the incantation, Sam," Castiel demanded, eying Dean so intensely that a rush of heat enveloped his chest, travelling up along his neck and into his face.

Sam's voice was strong as he spoke the words and Dean's mouth remained open even as Castiel brought both their bleeding palms together. Bobby stepped back out of discomfort. Castiel's fingers folded down, tightening and provoking Dean's to do the same. Castiel's voice echoed in Dean's head.

_Don't be afraid, Dean._

_I'm not._

Their fingers separated and once Sam was finished speaking, the hunter and the angel went to the sigil, planting their bloody palms to it. A light burst forth from the sigil, surprising them all. "Did we do it?" Dean asked, heart pounding in his ears, palm starting to throb.

"I think so," Castiel whispered.

Sam's voice exploded in a loud "Holy crap!"

Dean turned to Bobby, eying him with suspicion. "That was your idea?"

"I told you not to dig, Dean! It was an idea," Bobby snapped.

"You're a genius," he gasped, revealing a smile.

Bobby returned it shyly. "Nah, I'm just a good hunter. I guessed based on observation, and what I observed… well… you get the picture."

Dean approached the older of the three hunters and, without a word, hugged him. "Thanks… Bobby. This… this means a hell of a lot to me."

"Something else I observed," Bobby added and patted Dean's back with one hand.

"Dean," Castiel started, arms stiff at his sides, "Balthazar is calling me…"

"It's fine, Cas, go," Dean insisted to the hesitant angel.

"I will do one last thing before I go if you will permit me…"

"You ask permission now, _after_ you slice my hand?" Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

Castiel nodded. "Give me your hand, Dean."

Dean held out his hand palm up. With one touch from the angel, the gash was gone as was the pain. "Thanks," Dean breathed, staring down at his freshly healed palm.

Castiel's fingers lingered for a second longer before he quickly vanished from sight.

"You're gonna clean that up, right?" Bobby inquired, gesturing to the bloody sigil on his living room wall. The brothers just looked at each other, provoking a tired sigh from Bobby.

Castiel emerged in Heaven to find Balthazar roaming about his favourite piece of it, looking slightly restless. "There you are," he bellowed, walking at a quick pace to meet Castiel face to face, "took you long enough! Let me guess, you were havin a sentimental moment with your boyfriend. You can tell me, Cas, I'm not here to judge." He shifted from one foot to the other, tugging at the neck of v-neck tee and grinning a curious sort of grin.

"We found a cure," Castiel said in a sedate tone, glancing around his favourite Heaven for any sign of prying eyes.

"Really? So you're not gonna… go off like a firecracker when you absorb Dean's soul?" Balthazar cocked one eyebrow, clearly amused and still curious.

"My chances of survival have been increased," Castiel explained.

"Good to hear, Cassie, good to hear." Balthazar clapped him on the shoulder, "Now, we need a plan because there is a lot of angel gossip goin around and we might be facing a riot once we pop Michael out of the cage."

Castiel nodded. "Is this why you called me?"

Balthazar glanced around on complete alert to any invasive presence. His voice fell to a low whisper. "No, actually, I called you to let you know that this has to happen tonight. Any later and Lucifer will know, and you know how he is when he gets all pissy about things. He's still holdin a grudge against our absent father."

"Fine."

"One more thing," Balthazar added, crossing his arms loosely and leaning back on his heels. "You need to keep your distance from Dean until then. Lucifer already knows the plan, and if you give away your feelings anymore, he's gonna hang you with them."

Castiel lowered his head solemnly. "Of course."

Balthazar straightened, the curiosity quickly returning to his features. "Tell me what is so special about this human, Cas? Why is it that you will do absolutely anything for him, even if the price is your head?"

"I cannot say, Balthazar. I'm sorry…"

"But you will eventually, right, Cas? Soon, you'll tell me how this can happen to an angel who has lived longer than two thousand years?"

A long pause settled. "Perhaps… one day," Castiel murmured.

"Tell me this then: How did it even happen?"

Castiel gazed at his friend and ally suspiciously. "It's… complicated."

Balthazar nodded, but Castiel could see the wheels turning in the angel's head. "Sure, sure."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You will not leave here to interrogate Dean. He is… busy."

"Oh, I won't, brother. Don't you worry."

Castiel was not comforted by this and for good reason. Balthazar was sneaky and almost never followed anyone's rules. How he survived this long, Castiel did not know.

Dean was reading over the Latin in an attempt to memorize it, receiving Sam's help from time to time. "Thanks, Sammy," Dean said once they had gone through the entire incantation at least five times.

"Anytime, Dean," Sam murmured, "You hungry? I'm just gonna put together a sandwich quick."

"Nah," Dean replied, leaving his stunned brother frozen in the doorway.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"I'm not hungry," Dean said, responding to his brother's disbelieving stare with, "What?"

"Nothin," Sam muttered, ducking his head and practically racing into the kitchen.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Dean yelled after him.

Dean went right back to reading and reciting completely unbeknownst to the angel that had just appeared in front of him. "Dean?"

Dean glanced up from his reading to acknowledge the angel with a snort of derision. "Balthazar."

Balthazar smirked, grabbing a chair to sit in while he watched Dean intently. "So, I heard that you and your… little group of misfits found a cure for Cas?"

Dean minimized the incantation on the tablet before glaring at the angel. "And you need to know this, why?"

"General interest. I do genuinely hope he lives through this, but I have my doubts."

"He'll live," Dean said firmly.

"Of course he will, Dean, because true love conquers all," the angel taunted with a smirk.

"What's your point? And get to it fast because I'm losin all interest in listening to you!"

Balthazar cleared his throat. "This—" he gestured at Dean with a wave of his hand, "whatever this is—call it love or what you will—is going to be the noose that hangs Cas. Lucifer knows about you two, and trust me, the news is spreading fast. Pretty soon Heaven, Hell and even Purgatory is gonna know about… the two of you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is this concern for a friend or the fishing of a spy?"

"Hey… that spy gig was all for you and your little brother or do you not remember my almost annihilation by Godstiel?" Balthazar snapped.

"I have to be sure," Dean said, calming his voice now.

"He could have killed me; he didn't; I owe him. It's that simple."

"Well, I owe him, too. He saved my life—again, for something like the fifth time already, now, it's my turn."

Balthazar relaxed and a grin twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I'm curious to know why you've been lying to him all this time, Dean. Besides, you do know everything that happened in Luckless. Are you just… being coy?"

"I'm being cautious," Dean retorted.

"I see. That's almost the same thing."

"He'll tell me when he's ready to tell me," Dean added.

"Which he was, but it was you who stopped him."

"Do you eve's drop on every conversation?"

"If you, nor my brother, will tell me anything, then yes," Balthazar said, frowning intently.

"He thought he was gonna die. That's the wrong reason to tell someone the truth."

"Sometimes, it's the only reason to tell someone the truth."

Dean lowered his eyes from the angel's. "He's not dying, alright? That's the reason I'm here doin what I'm doin. He can tell me when the coast is clear!"

Balthazar's voice was warmer when he spoke again. "I find this… thing… strange to say the least, but Cas is… happy. No angel who hasn't gotten into bed with the finer things like I have, even understand what that emotion means. To an angel, it's new, different. To Cas… well, it's probably you."

"Are you… giving me the _talk_?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"He's my friend and as intelligent as he is, he's also naïve. I have a right as his right-hand angel, to be concerned."

Dean felt a wave of compassion for Balthazar in this moment, realizing that out of everyone whom had claimed to be Castiel's friend, none really committed to it like Balthazar. It was only when he was afraid of what would happen to Castiel once he had swallowed all the souls of Purgatory that he became a double agent for the brothers.

"I wanna protect him, that's it," Dean said. "I just want him to be okay when this whole battle with Lucifer ends."

"There's nothing else?" Balthazar prodded.

"You know everything else," Dean inisisted. "The rumours, all the talk—it's not just talk."

"And…"

"What the hell else do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious, Dean—a confession."

"Well, too bad. You ain't gettin' one. You may be Cas's right-hand angel, but if he ain't sayin anything then neither am I."

Balthazar laughed. "You two are the perfect couple—both of you frustrate the hell out of me!"

Dean smirked. "You two should start havin slumber parties; you can play truth or dare, maybe even a game of Twister."

"And why would we do that?"

"Hey, it's what besties do, man. You want answers? That's how you get 'em." Dean's smirk was wider now.

Balthazar eased back in the chair. "Fine, you wanna be a prat about it, I'll just find another way to pry everything out of Cas."

Dean's joking demeanour changed dramatically. "What has he told you?"

"Nothing… unfortunately. Being his, as you say, bestie, does not have all the perks it promises."

"It's…"

"Complicated, I know, I know. That's exactly what he said. You do know that complicated relationships never work out—the awkwardness of working together knowing you were once… something else, it could get messy."

"Dean was forced to laugh at this. "Is this… _talk_… over?"

"Yes."

"Then, can I get back to…"

"I came for another reason, Dean. Our chat has been fun, but here's the serious bit now: Popping Michael's box happens tonight. You won't see Cassie until that time, and I will be the one to see you to the spot of his choosing. Did you get all that or do I have to repeat myself?"

Dean shook his head. "No… I got it." Dean fidgeted for a minute before lifting his eyes tremulously to Balthazar's. "He's… okay, right? You don't have to go into details or anything, I just wanna know if he's okay."

"He's concerned," Balthazar admitted, standing. "He's an angel so concerned over a human that he's not thinkin straight. And the worst part is, Dean, is that he knows he might not make it; he just doesn't care as long as you… and Sam are safe."

Dean grimaced. "I never asked him to do this. Hell, if I could, I'd take Lucifer down myself."

Balthazar had lost all traces of his humour. "You cannot let Castiel die without telling him the truth. I've never asked you for anything, Dean, but I'm asking for this. Tell him the truth! Do not let him die without it!"

Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Cas isn't dying, man!"

"But what if he does?"

"He won't," Dean stormed now, pinning the angel with a fierce gaze of determination. "You have to trust me, man, trust _us_! Cas does!"

"Either you tell him or I will," Balthazar threatened and then, he was gone in a flap of wings. Dean shivered. The last thing he wanted was for Balthazar to shoot off his mouth to Castiel regarding _his_ newly founded memories.

Dean turned in acknowledgement of Sam who suddenly stood upright and pretended as though he hadn't been standing in the doorway for the entire conversation. "Uh…" he started awkwardly.

"How much, Sam?" Dean demanded, eyes firm on his brother's face.

"I dunno… some."

"Some?" Dean repeated eyeing his brother sternly.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "_All_. I heard it all, alright?" He cleared his throat before he adding, You _know_? You didn't even tell _me_ you knew…" And Dean heard the injury that rang in his brother's voice.

"Yeah, well that's not the easiest conversation to have, Sammy," Dean admitted gruffly. "It was hard enough believing that I was more than 'touched' by an angel never mind trying to swallow the entire 'true love' angle."

Sam sat in one of the chairs. "You're okay with it, though? You don't feel… you know… weirded out?"

"No, no, I _feel_ weirded out, but… I feel… okay with it, too. Things are changing, but I'm… okay with it."

Sam smiled. "An angel loves you," he said, appealing to the happiness in Dean now.

"I know…"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I dunno… maybe… probably…"

"You're smiling, Dean," Sam pointed out.

"I know." Dean began going over the incantation again, but when he caught Sam's eyes over the top of the tablet, they reflected his own happiness. His brother was happy for him.

Dean was not surprised to see Balthazar later that night, and he made sure that all three hunters were prepared. "So where are we goin?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere far away," Balthazar answered. "Are you and your little Scooby gang here, ready?"

"We were born ready," Bobby stated as him and Sam pushed in closer to Balthazar.

"Hold onto your hats, ladies," the angel announced, and with one touch, they were teleported. Dean would've toppled if Bobby's hand hadn't landed on his shoulder at just the point of arrival. All of them were standing outside a cathedral—giant, luminous, ancient.

"Somewhere in Europe," Sam guessed, looking around. It had just rained so the cobblestone streets, the trees, even the towers and turrets of the cathedral, were glistening.

"Not gonna tell you, darlin'," Balthazar said to Sam before guiding them in through the oak double doors. Dean heard the echo of each of their footfalls as they clicked against the marble.

"Where is he?" Dean hissed to the angel, clearly on a mission.

"I can't say, Dean."

"Is he okay? Can you tell me that at least?"

"Yes, he's okay… for now."

Dean wanted to see Castiel at least once before they started the ritual. His heart raced in uncertainty and unease. He wasn't sure if Castiel would be listening, but he accessed the tether inside his mind, anyway.

_Cas?_

Silence greeted his wordless call. He stared blankly at Balthazar's head as they walked down a long and dimly lit corridor towards another set of double doors.

_Nice and conspicuous there, Cas! We should have used the friggin Louvre!_

Silence. Dean felt a withering sensation in his chest; however…

_It was an option._

He laughed to himself.

_You're getting better at that._

_I am learning._

_You're… good? Lucifer hasn't gotten his hoofs on ya, yet?_

_He has tried and failed. I have your soul to thank for that. Perhaps, I would already be dead if it wasn't for the energy your soul gave me in my moment of need._

Dean could feel Sam's eyes burning holes into him, knowing exactly what he was doing without even asking.

Castiel's voice resumed, allowing Dean to experience a flood of warmth in his stomach and chest.

_I must tell you that after Michael leaves your body, I will not be keeping the fragment of your soul you have given me. Therefore, we will not be capable of… communicating in this way…_

Dean assumed that the piece of his soul that Castiel carried was part of an error made when he attempted to give the angel his energy in an effort to save him from the demon transformation. He never thought it would be a permanent thing, but… for reasons unknown to him, he thought their connection would be. Suddenly, he didn't want to lose it. He felt closer to the angel because of it.

_It's not like I'm gonna need that piece, Cas. _

_No, I suppose not, but I do not think I will be able to control the transformation._

_Can you try?_

Silence.

_Cas?_

Dean looked up to see that Castiel was several feet from where they were standing. His emotions were a spectacle of lights in his eyes. Dean had not even noticed that they had already passed through the second set of double doors and into this colossal sized room. The vaulted ceilings were carved with intricate designs of angels and symbols and words, he could only assume, were straight out of The Bible. He gazed straight across to the figure of Castiel, determined in poise, but visibly terrified.

"Dean," Sam hissed in his ear. Across from him, Castiel was being lectured by Balthazar.

_Cas, if you're listening… I've got your back._

_Dean… I have got yours, too._

"What now?" Sam asked, gripping onto Dean's shoulder protectively. Bobby stood next to Dean apprehensively.

"I got a bad feelin," he groaned, glancing around.

"Yeah, well, this is Cas's big showdown, so bad feeling or not, we are stickin this out," Dean responded, looking briefly in the direction of the two angels now discussing something in hushed tones.

_What's goin on, Cas?_

_Nothing. I am explaining the rest of this plan to Balthazar._

_We gonna get this started anytime soon? Preferably before the banished dick with wings shows up?_

_Yes, Dean._

Bobby spoke in a harsh whisper over Dean's shoulder. "I hate that you two can do that."

"Do what?"

Sam chimed in. "Think at each other."

"So, what's the deal? We startin soon?" Bobby asked, getting restless enough to start rocking in place.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Bobby."

"Good, because the bad feelin ain't goin away, and the sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

Sam agreed with a nod in Bobby's direction. "What are they talking about, anyway?" he asked.

"The plan," Dean replied.

Castiel forced his eyes to remain on Balthazar's face, but he could feel Dean's stare pierce him steadily, wanting answers as to why they were still just standing there.

"Yes, I understand what you're gonna do, but it's the after I'm worried about, Cas. Sure, you'll be infused with all of Dean's… essence, but even _with_ the spell you're still likely to explode."

"We are wasting time, Balthazar. This must be done, now, if we have any chance of putting Lucifer back where he belongs."

"Sure, sure, of course. I'm just… expressing my concern."

"I appreciate it."

"Good, good, cause that will mean so much when you're dead."

"If I die, you will take over as the Winchesters' guardian."

Balthazar took in a staggering breath. "Yes, of course, Cas, but…"

"We're doing this now."

Castiel walked over to the three hunters, all looking anxious, even Dean who was now biting his bottom lip. "Dean, do you know the incantation?" he asked.

"I could probably say it backwards," Dean replied. "Are we doing this?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

Marching to the nearest wall, Castiel split his palm open to begin creating the sigil, not even flinching as his blood dripped and pooled on the floor. Dean knew what was coming next and instead of waiting for Castiel to slice him, he grabbed the archangel's blade and did it himself. Castiel turned, palm still bleeding and without even having to provoke the hunter, their hands came together, fingers parting and folding down. He watched Dean's expression change as his breathing became heavier.

"You have to trust me, Dean," he spoke.

"I do trust you, Cas. I'm just…terrified that this whole ritual will be a friggin bust and…"

"It will work," Castiel interrupted. "Have faith…"

Dean's breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. Without any more reservation, Dean began speaking the incantation, but he didn't get even halfway through when a bright light erupted through the entire cathedral. The last thing he heard were the panicked voices of Sam and Bobby calling his name.

Dean awoke, gazing at a bright white ceiling. He was on his back and seemingly immobile for the moment. One arm was arched over him in what certainly felt like protection while his head dangled. "Dean?" croaked a voice from beneath him.

"Cas?"

Coughing, the injured angel removed his arm from around Dean, allowing them both to get to their feet. "What just happened?" Dean asked, glancing around. "Where the hell are we?"

Castiel moved to the wall, leaning against it and grimacing. "The… the beautiful room," he replied.

"What? How did we get here?" Dean suddenly recognized the painting of Lucifer being speared by his brother, Michael and the long buffet table set up in the center room but completely cleared—no burgers and beer this time.

Castiel looked up. "We've been betrayed, Dean. This was a trap set for us. I have been betrayed by the one angel I thought still…" he shook his head, "it doesn't matter. Lucifer has us, now. Michael is still in the cage, and with you here, Lucifer need not threaten much to get me to bend to his whims." He sank to his knees then, hand gripping his chest. "I am sorry, Dean… all of this… it's my fault."

Dean approached the distressed angel, crouching down in front of him. "Cas, come on, we can figure this out. Don't give up, alright? Come on." He gripped Castiel's shoulders. "I need you to get it together, man. You're an archangel now, and you do have one advantage over your douchebag of a brother."

"What's that?" Castiel muttered.

"Me."

"I'm not using you to win a battle, Dean."

"It's either you use me to win, or they use me and we lose. Which would you prefer?"

"I used you once, I'm not doing it again," Castiel argued.

"I'm asking you to, Cas," Dean said, trying to take the weakness from the angel's expression. "I am begging you, here! We don't have a choice!"

"It poses a risk to you," Castiel explained softly.

Dean nodded. "That's what comes with bein a hunter. Eventually… I'm gonna die, but I will go down fighting. I made that vow a long time ago and I plan to stick with it."

Castiel forced himself to his feet, gripping Dean's shoulder for leverage. "I will take only what I need, no more."

"Fine," Dean replied, closing his eyes because the image of Castiel's hand reaching in beneath his ribcage caused him to shudder. "Hurry up and take it."

Castiel reached in, but just like before, Dean felt no pain or even discomfort to this action. A rumble followed by a crash suddenly shook the beautiful room and Dean was thrown hard against the opposite wall. Several angels dressed in black suits emerged, pinning Dean there without even looking at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel called suddenly being grabbed from behind.

"Cas…" Dean choked back. "Did… did you get… enough?"

Lucifer was there mere seconds later to confront Castiel, grinning with so much self-satisfaction that Castiel could feel nothing but hatred for him. "Let him go," he demanded.

"That's not happening, Cassie. Dean will be coming with us so that we can… dissect him, see what makes him tick. Afterwards, I will split the infinite soul evenly among my comrades here."

Castiel struggled against the angels on either side of him. "No you won't," he spat in contempt, "You don't share anything… especially power."

"I made a deal," Lucifer murmured in a convincing tone.

"You _break_ deals," Castiel shot back.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the biggest deal breaker of all time! You were the one who climbed into bed with Crowley and screwed your… what did you call them again? Friends? Yeah, that's it. So don't you dare play that card with me, little brother."

Castiel felt an immense amount of shame and found that he couldn't even face Dean now. Dean's voice resonated in his head, however, reminding him that they were still connected in that way.

_Sam, Bobby and I forgave you for that. I forgive you for that, Cas._

Castiel forced his eyes to Dean's in response.

_You should hate me._

_Yeah well, you saved my life so many times, I'm pretty sure I can let this one thing slide. Besides, even though I hate it, you were working towards a greater good. _

Lucifer was looking from Castiel's face to Dean's, studying them with slitted eyes. "What are you doing?" he purred, stepping up close to Castiel.

"Nothing," Castiel replied in a snarl.

"You're communicating with that monkey, aren't you?" he snarled, shooting a glare Dean's way.

Castiel said nothing, pressing his lips together defiantly. Lucifer thrust his fist deep into Castiel's chest ruthlessly. Dean howled in pain, surprised that he could feel Lucifer's hand as though it had gone inside his own gut and was now squeezing his insides too.

"No!" Castiel shouted, throwing his hand out. A blast of the energy he had conserved escaped his palm, acting like a wild uppercut to Lucifer and flinging him across the beautiful room. The shocked angel bounced off the table and landed on the floor in front of Dean's levitated form. Dean dropped hard but Castiel was there to assist him. "Dean?" he called to the disoriented hunter now looking wildly around him.

"Where we goin?" Dean asked, pressing a hand to his head.

"Anywhere that is not here," Castiel replied. "I just have to…"

His words faltered as the hunter suddenly pulled the blade from within his coat, and thrust it through the throat of one of the angels that had been restraining them. The vanquished angel's grace split away from him, forcing Dean to hide his face in Castiel's shoulder. "Sonofabitch that's friggin bright," Dean muttered from beneath the coat.

"So the rumours are true," another angel spoke from behind Castiel. "You love a human?"

Dean handed Castiel the blade, and with one swift pivot, the blade had sliced across the angel's neck. Dean fought as best he could under the circumstances and Castiel began drawing a sigil on the wall. Dean knew what was about to happen to the five other angels now surrounding him with hunger in their eyes.

"Cas," he yelled in panic as he tried fighting each of them with the blade.

"Almost done," Castiel said.

"Well, I'm gonna die here unless you…"

An explosion of light compelled Dean to press his face tight against his own arm. Castiel's voice was soft as he pressed a hand to Dean's shoulder. He was speaking in his own tongue, a tongue that Dean did not understand… until right now. The angel was calling for the beautiful room to release them. "Cas?" Dean whispered never feeling so close to Castiel as he did in this one moment.

"Yes, Dean."

"I can understand you."

Castiel's expression was serene, but Dean had no time to stop the next moment's event. The crushing, powerful, torturous pain that resulted when Dean was unable to stop his own brother from being stabbed so many years ago did not compare to this. They should have been aware of Lucifer but they were both so distracted with leaving that neither noticed the dark angel being revived with his own energy. He had made no sound and he didn't walk over so there were no footfalls to listen for; he simply appeared, thrust the blade in, and stepped back in a casual manner.

Dean still had Castiel's blade, and with anger enriching every muscle, he rounded on Lucifer. "You sonofabitch!" Dean screamed.

"It was his time, Dean. To be completely honest, I was doing him a favour. A lot of the angels upstairs are not impressed with his new loyalty. He would have been put to death by them if I hadn't done so."

Dean jumped a little to the sound of Castiel's voice in his head. He wasn't dead yet. He was hanging on.

_Call on Michael. He is our last hope…_

_Tell me you'll hang on_

_I'm fighting, Dean…_

_Fight harder, damnit! I still need to tell you…_

"You two," Lucifer cooed, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "Honestly, I have to admit it's amusing. Look, Cas, I understand your need to spend your last bit of energy telling Dean how much you… love him, but it really is all over now."

Dean was no longer listening to Lucifer. While pretending to look distraught, he was listening to Castiel's instructions on how to release Michael from his cage. He was being taught the Enochian spell.

"You're right," Dean said, glancing back at his friend who had sank to his knees but was still fighting tooth and nail for his grace that was slowly slipping away. "It is all over."

Dean spoke the words Castiel taught him. The sky rumbled dangerously, shaking the foundation of the beautiful room and knocking Dean off his feet. He clutched tight to the archangel blade before speaking in English. "Michael, I invite you in, now get your feathery ass up here and smite this evil sonofabitch!"

Lucifer attempted to attack Dean, but after what felt like only mere moments, Dean was gone, replaced instantly by a very smug looking angel. "It's been a long time, brother."

Sam continued to call his brother even after receiving no reply after his seventh attempt. Both him and Bobby spun around to face the only angel left with them—Balthazar.

"Seriously? You think I did this?"

Bobby and Sam never altered their expressions.

"Look, fine, obviously my first priority is me, but my second priority is… well… let's be honest, it's me, but my third priority is definitely Cas. I'm not about to betray him for a second time."

Bobby glanced around. "You're the only one who knew about this plan. All logic points to you."

"Logic?" Balthazar laughed harshly, "Now you're thinking logically? I thought you were more of a 'think outside the box' kind of guy?"

Bobby glowered at the angel, at least until another one appeared, gasping and looking from one face to the next. All three spoke at the same time. "Lien?"

She straightened, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes. "Where is Cas?" she gasped.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We're being hunted. Her frantic expression fell on Balthazar. "We have to leave, Balthazar. We can no longer be a part of this."

Balthazar shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, no can do."

"Castiel's mission is going to get us all killed," she argued. "You must come with me…"

"No, I'm staying here."

Sam observed Balthazar's movements in that moment—coy, slow, careful—he was reaching for his blade. His voice took on a tone of caution. "You should be on Castiel's side, Lien. Lucifer is planning on taking over Heaven."

Lien straightened. Sam let out a gasp of warning to the blade she was drawing from behind her own back. "Lucifer is trying to maintain order in a place that has been overcome with chaos," she argued.

Balthazar laughed. "What did he offer you?"

"What?" she coughed.

"Dean's soul will be on the table once Lucifer has his way with him, so… what did he offer you for playing the spy?"

Sam and Bobby were forced to step back as they watched the two angels eye each other. Lien's voice dropped low with her confession.

"He is splitting that infinite soul with all who help him. Balthazar, that would include you if you just…"

"What? Betray Cas?"

"You have never looked out for anyone but yourself. If you just come with me, you could have a piece of that soul."

"You're talking about Lucifer! You really think he's going to hold his end, knowing what he could do with all that power? Are you really that naïve?"

Lien's smile was overconfident. "You have no faith in our brother. It's… sad."

Balthazar shrugged. "I was never his biggest fan."

"That's too bad," she murmured, and in a swoop of wings, she attacked. A shot rang through the cathedral, reaching clear to the ceiling. Lien was stopped in her tracks and was now gazing at the figure of Bobby, lowering his shotgun slowly. She pouted at him as the bullet popped out of her chest to ping across the floor. "You didn't just do that, Bobby. I thought we were… friends."

Bobby cocked the gun, holding it up level with the angel's forehead. "The word you're looking for is enemies," he corrected and attempted to take another shot, but she flew at him, grabbing tight around his throat. The gun clattered to the floor.

"I hate that word," she said, lifting him so high that his feet dangled. "I am sorry it had to come to this, Bobby. If things were different…"

"No," Sam yelled.

"Stay where you are," Balthazar hissed to the panicked hunter. He looked over to find that Balthazar held his blade erect. He vanished only to emerge behind Lien. She, however, must have sensed him because she released Bobby to bring her blade at a clash with Balthazar's. Sam went straight to Bobby, pulling him up to his feet and guiding him away from the fight. Steel crashed against steel—groans and gasps escaped the two angels as they battled. Bobby coughed heavily, but both hunters watched with anxious terror. Balthazar was good in a fight and he knew moves that kept him safe from Lien's blade, but Lien was a pro. She was agile, quick, and ruthless with her thrusts. A tearing sound caused Sam's stomach to drop. He was trying to hold Bobby up, but if Lien won this fight, both Dean and Castiel were screwed. Balthazar plunged forward, and a bright light erupted.

"Close your eyes," he demanded to the two hunters who stood there in awe of him.

Lien's grace left her in a blast of light, leaving her on the floor of the cathedral, eyes open, wings exposed and still on either side of her.

Belthazar spoke to break the tension in the room. "Now that's a bitch, don't you think? What do you think of your logic now?" His eyes went right to Bobby who was unable to utter a word. "Yeah, I thought so."

In the beautiful room, Castiel watched through fading vision as the two angels circled each other, sizing each other up respectively. With what little strength he had, he summoned up enough energy to access the tether, connecting his mind to Dean's.

_Dean, can you hear me?_

A distant voice, weak and small—a voice that sounded nothing like Dean's usual gruff drawl—answered.

_Yeah… Cas…_

_Dean, you must hold on. It is imperative that you cling tight to your soul._

_I just want it to be over… Cas…_

_It's almost over, I promise._

Dean's voice was growing weaker as the fight commenced between the two brothers. The attacks were fatal for an angel, never mind a human attempting to cling to himself as his body was being battered and beaten relentlessly.

_You… should… be… dead…_

_I'm holding on for you, Dean._

_Oh…_

Castiel gripped tight to the handle of the blade still protruding from his back.

_When I die… Cas… take all the energy from my soul… take it. Protect Sammy. If an angel is protecting my brother, I can… go peacefully at least._

_You're not going anywhere, Dean. You will live and you will protect your brother._

_No… no… it's over… Cas. It is. I feel it…_

Castiel watched in horror as Dean's body was tossed around the beautiful room, receiving punches and kicks that would potentially kill the lingering human.

Just as Michael gained the upper hand, Castiel cried "Stop…" Michael had Lucifer beneath him, his blade a hair's breadth away from the struggling angel's throat.

Michael gazed over at Castiel, and his expression softened. "Oh my poor baby brother… what has been done to you?"

"He's dying… Michael…" Castiel choked, dropping forward with his lack of energy, hands now pressed to the floor. "Please… have mercy on him… he's dying…"

Lucifer laughed from beneath Michael. "He's been like this for a while now. Pining over a human is despicable."

"You understand that I could end you right here and now," Michael threatened dangerously.

Lucifer's voice was a low hiss. "You won't, though. We're brothers, family. We love each other and we forgive each other our mistakes. Is that not what God wants for us?"

Michael nodded, but it was slow and reluctant. "You are right, of course, but your attempts to usurp our father will not save you a spot among us."

"Be kind, brother. Practise mercy…" Lucifer pleaded.

"This is mercy, Lucifer."

With that, he pressed one hand on the angel's forehead, banishing him instantly.

As the light died, Michael went to Castiel, kneeling before him. "I am so sorry, Castiel. This punishment is undeserved."

"Dean…" Castiel choked, spitting a wad of blood onto the floor.

"This is how it is supposed to end. You know that. You were told."

"Don't… please…" Castiel's entire being was shattering. "Please… Michael… Save him."

"Why?" Michael asked, standing. "What good is he to you now? You will be dead soon, and he… will go on without you."

"He wants… to protect… his brother… that's all," Castiel replied, tears falling and mixing with the blood. "Surely, you can understand this?"

Michael leaned down to press a hand on Castiel's head. "My dear baby brother: why have you fallen for a human? I do not understand…"

Castiel forced his head up briefly. "Neither do I," he admitted.

"You appeal to my greatest weakness- family. If you had been another angel I may not have bothered listening, but you… you are special. God has made you so for reasons even I cannot comprehend but that I do accept without reservation. Because of this, I shall release Dean, and you will die knowing that he will live on, protecting his brother."

Castiel wept with his realization that Michael had just chosen free will over destiny. Perhaps there had been a silver lining to his fight, despite where it had led him. "Thank… you…"

"Goodbye Cas, and I thank you not to underestimate my strength again. My corruption could be the end of humanity as you know it."

"I apologize."

Michael's eyes met with Castiel's and with a look of sympathetic understanding, he released Dean, making sure to eliminate all evidence that there had been a battle. Dean was completely healed, infinite soul still intact. Castiel never should have thought his brother, a powerfully devoted archangel, could be corrupted by any amount of temptation. Dean landed on his knees, gasping in relief that he was still alive.

"Holy crap," he blurted, pulling himself to his feet. His grin stirred a warm feeling in Castiel's chest. "I totally just went up against Lucifer and there's not a scratch on me!" He laughed, facing Castiel. "I'm friggin awesome, right?"

Castiel choked out a laugh. "Yes… Dean."

Dean went straight to Castiel, pressing one hand to the wounded angel's shoulder while the other curled around the handle of the blade in Castiel's back. "Take a deep breath," he advised, and with a grunt, he pulled the blade loose.

"I will… I will tell you now," Castiel gasped. Dean was busy attempting to prop him up against the wall.

"Cas, shut up, will ya? Just… let me think here."

"There is nothing to think about," Castiel argued softly, head lolling to one side.

Dean propped it back up, cupping the angel's face to keep him steady. "Tell me how to save you," he demanded gruffly.

"You can't… save me, Dean."

"You're still breathin, aren't ya? Do you really think I'm gonna let it end like this?"

"You have no choice… you stubborn… assbutt!"

Dean laughed, but there were tears standing still in his eyes. "I said shut up, Cas."

"So… this is that ship you were talking about before? I have seen nicer."

Again, Dean laughed but the laugh was nervous with worry. "You really need to gain a sense of humour when you're _not_ on the friggin brink."

Castiel released a sigh, but Dean's hands prevented his head from falling forward. "Dean…"

"I can save you, Cas…"

"I… love you."

"I know," Dean replied, compelling the angel to open his eyes, the light was slowly fading from them.

"Of course… you know…"

"I know how you saved my life, too. And I think I know how I can save yours."

Castiel's struggle was pitiful. "Don't… Dean… listen to me… for once!"

"I will give you two options, Cas. You can take the easy way or the hard way: The easy way is you doing what you do best and giving me a soulenoscopy."

"What's the hard way?" Castiel croaked, eyes opening and closing weakly.

"I force my friggin energy down your friggin throat!" Dean growled.

Castiel closed his eyes. "I choose neither… Dean."

"The hard way it is then," Dean concluded, propping up on his knees so that he was eye-level with the angel. "Hell if you could do it…" With that, he grabbed the lapels of Castiel's coat and closed the gap between them with a kiss of impressive speed and force, pushing Castiel's head back into the wall. He wanted to fight the hunter, but lacked any energy now that he was on the very edge of an angel's death.

"Stop… it," Castiel demanded, but it was no use. He was up against the world's most frustrating and stubborn human being. No wonder he was Michael's vessel. The two were so similar it was eerie. He was suddenly very aware of a warmth that was travelling throughout him in long illuminating ribbons. Strength was returning to each of his limbs and he was finally able to lift his hands. With perseverance, he pressed those hands to Dean's shoulders in order to push him off, but the warmth he was receiving was insistent, captivating his senses, persuading his need for more. His hands were no longer pushing in protest; instead, his fingers were crushing around Dean's arms. The tingling warmth continued until Castiel was certain that any injury he had was now gone. Before he stole the remainder of Dean's energy, Castiel forced his thoughts to Dean urgently.

_Stop, Dean! Stop! I'm healed._

Dean tugged his head back, breaking the kiss instantly. "Wow!" he breathed, easing himself back some more.

Castiel no longer felt the fatal wound at his back. "Wow?" His strength had returned. He was better than he had been before, stronger even; he felt it in each of his movements.

The hunter got to his feet. "Good wow, Cas, good wow! Um… I just gotta…" As he paced, he mumbled, "damn" multiple times.

"You lost a lot of energy, Dean. You should… sit," Castiel advised, feeling the energy pulse inside him.

Dean nodded, saying, "you're right, yeah… I should…" he stared at the floor a second then thought better of it. "Nah, never mind. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." He was pacing, unbeknownst to the hunters, staring over at them. Well, Bobby was facing the opposite direction while Sam and Balthazar stood there with their mouths open.

"Dean?" Castiel called, getting to his feet to approach Dean calmly. "Dean," he called again when the hunter just would not stop pacing.

"What, Cas? I'm fine! I said I'm fine!"

Castiel nodded then jerked his head in the direction of the small audience. "Good, but I would convince them of that as well if you are so… fine," he remarked.

Dean looked over and his entire body froze in place. "Oh holy Jesus," he gasped. "Please… please tell me they didn't see…"

"Their faces suggest otherwise," Castiel stated tonelessly, eyeing his brother who just would not close his mouth.

"Crap," Dean howled. "Son of a freakin bitch!"

"Dean…"

"I will never hear the end of this, now. Sammy will have a friggin heyday with it; he'll bug me even as I lay on my friggin deathbed! Sonofabitch! And Bobby… he's already been actin weirder than usual! Let's pile this on his plate, too! Maybe we can give him a friggin heart attack while we're at it!"

"Is that… possible?" Castiel asked, feeling concern for the older of the three hunters who still had his back turned.

"Seriously, Cas? Anything's possible," Dean muttered, arching his arms over his head helplessly. "Sonofabitch," he mumbled again.

Castiel felt a writhing in his stomach—snakes of anger were rising and falling within him, hissing their utter hatred of the only angel in that cathedral who had the gall to remain there after his unpardonable betrayal. Dean was too busy mumbling to notice that Castiel was now power walking with blade in hand straight towards Balthazar.

"Cas, stop!" Sam cried, stepping in front of the unsuspecting angel.

"Step aside Sam," Castiel demanded, blade held up threateningly now. "Step aside!"

Sam remained in his place and soon Bobby joined him. "Cas, wait…"

"Cassie," oozed Balthazar from behind the two hunters who would not budge. "You've been played."

"Yes, by you—again!" Castiel snapped. "Come and face me you insolent traitor!"

Dean's hand was suddenly and roughly gripping Castiel's shoulder now. "Cas, let me help," Dean hissed into his ear, "I wanna give that little rat what he deserves!"

Sam's voice cut through the threat. "Balthazar is innocent!"

"Bull!" Dean stormed, taking a hold of Castiel's arm now.

"Lien is the traitor," Sam continued, glaring at Dean now.

Castiel felt his shoulders relax and the blade came down slow. Both he and Dean spoke at the same time. "Lien?"

"She's been spying for Lucifer," Balthazar called, easing Sam and Bobby apart to slip through the space he had created. "Apparently she wanted some of your boyfriend's soul. Lucifer, the almighty manipulator, told her and all the angels with her that he would split the soul with them. At one point, she even offered a piece to me."

Castiel exchanged looks with Dean before facing his friend shamefully. "I… uh… I apologize…"

"Nothin doin, man. We both know you had every reason to suspect me."

Castiel could not have felt worse, and with Balthazar's help, he teleported the stunned hunters back to Singer Salvage Yard. With only a grunt, Bobby quickly made his way to the house. Sam did not follow. He was looking at Dean, prodding him for answers with only a long and probing stare. Balthazar was using this technique on Castiel as well, grinning animatedly when Castiel finally acknowledged him. "What is it, Balthazar?"

Balthazar cleared his throat. "I was just thinkin… that we should… oh, I don't know—have a slumber party—and talk about, oh I don't know—boys?"

"Are you joking?" Castiel asked, voice gruff.

"Possibly. That depends on your answer, bestie." Balthazar's grin grew wider.

"I don't understand…" Castiel admitted after silence threatened to reign over them.

"Of course you don't. Look, we're… best friends, are we not? I have your back, you have mine, yada yada, blah, blah, blah, but… as besties, we should… share things, yes?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Dean had said not one word to his brother and the silence between them was growing hostile. "I consider you… a good friend, Balthazar…"

"Call me Bal… or Zar. We need nicknames for each other," Balthazar added still grinning.

"I will share many things with you, except what you want to know at this time. Ask me whatever you wish, but refrain from asking about… what you saw because you will be greeted with silence."

Balthazar's grin wilted a little. "Are you saying you'll never tell me?"

"I am saying I can't tell you."

"Cassie… this is big stuff!" The angel whined, "This is bestie big, and you cannot just keep it locked away. Who knows what keeping something like that all repressed might do to you?"

Castiel placed a hand on Balthazar's shoulder. "Thank you… Balthazar… for your assistance, tonight. I could not have done any of this without you."

"So Lucy's back in the hole?" Balthazar guessed.

"Michael sent him there, yes."

"Good. He was an… what's the word, Cassie? Ass butt?"

Castiel nodded. "I hope you will understand when I tell you that… I need to talk to… the Winchesters… alone."

Balthazar sighed heavily. "Oh fine. But you must come to the garden, bestie. I have an apple with your name on it."

In a blink, the angel was gone.

Dean finally spoke, but it was not the words he knew Sam wanted to hear. "You just need to back off for a bit, man. I need some major thinkin time, just me and a bottle of Jack."

"You gonna be out all night?" Sam asked

"Probably damn close," Dean admitted.

Both hunters turned to see Castiel standing there. "Sam… Dean…" Castiel started as though nothing at all had changed. In retrospect, everything had changed.

"Cas?" the brothers said at the same time.

"I just want to thank you… both of you… for helping me finally put Lucifer back where he belongs."

"It was nothing, Cas," Dean muttered without looking directly at him. "It's not like you wouldn't do the same for us, right?"

"Right," Castiel murmured, revealing a smile. "I should… go. I have a lot to explain, and many angels to put right before Heaven can be properly cleansed."

"Kick Joshua's ass, okay, man? That little bastard deserves it for what he started," Dean said loudly.

"Michael is taking care of him, Dean," Castiel told him.

"Good."

"Again… I thank you… and of course, Bobby."

Castiel was gone. A flutter of wings and it was awkwardness between brothers from that moment on. Dean decided he needed to drive to the nearest bar and get completely wasted on Purple Nurple shots. "Get to bed, Sammy," he ordered as he climbed into his Impala and fired it up with a turn of his key. "Tomorrow, we're gonna look for jobs. I don't care if we have to travel to Europe for a hunt!"

He could still see his little brother standing there in front of Bobby's, motionless and watchful. Dean had gotten several roads away from Bobby's when he heard a familiar flutter. "Damnit," he gasped, putting his foot hard on the brake. Castiel appeared just as the Impala had come to a screeching halt. "Come on, man, I don't wanna talk about this. I just wanna pretend that it didn't happen, and that everything is still… normal, our kind of normal, but still…"

"Dean," Castiel started and his coat made a swishing sound when he turned in the seat to face Dean.

"I really just wanna drink my face off right now, Cas," Dean pleaded. Castiel nodded. Dean, quick on the draw, caught Castiel's wrist before that hand could touch his forehead. "No," he ordered gruffly.

"You are better off without the reminder," Castiel insisted, refusing to budge his hand.

"You're not mind wiping me, Cas. I've got whiskey and Purple Nurples and god knows what else I can get my hands on to do that."

"A hangover will not make you forget," Castiel argued.

"Put your friggin arm down," Dean demanded.

"No!"

"What the hell, Cas!"

"You will not be haunted with these memories for the rest of your life, Dean."

Dean fought against Castiel's hand. "Stop it and listen to me!"

Castiel's hand was an inch from Dean's forehead now. "I don't need to listen! You're being foolishly stubborn! If I do this, you will forget…"

"Damnit Cas, I don't wanna forget!" Dean shouted now; the remnants of his words echoed around the inside of the Impala.

Silence fell between the two and Castiel's arm relaxed for his hand to slowly ease back from Dean's forehead. "You should not have to feel this way," Castiel whispered after a sufficient amount of time had passed.

"Oh crap," Dean muttered, pushing his door open. "I feel claustrophobic! I can't even sit anymore. I need to walk or run or do something!" He was restless. His mind was wandering over bits and pieces of that night, asking questions over and over; He was sick of hearing no answers. There were never any answers! Without any warning, Dean was engulfed in warmth, a warmth that made his entire body relax instantly. He had been invited into the embrace of an angel. He never thought of Castiel as an angel. He knew he was one, but he also knew that his friend was possessing the vessel of a man, a devoted and married man. He saw a man when he looked at Castiel, but in this moment, he saw an angel. Castiel really was extraordinarily different from his brothers, and he really had sacrificed himself to save Dean as well as Sammy and Bobby.

Castiel's voice was still the same, still toneless in nature, still stuck in the same timbre, but Dean could hear something different in it, now, something otherworldly that made the words resonate in his head as well as in his ear. "Let me take away the confusion, the frustration, the… anxiety that comes from knowing."

Dean shook his head, trembling a little. The voice in his head held a lot more power than the one in his ear. "I don't wanna forget, Cas. Confusion, frustration, even the anxiety comes with the territory. I'll get over all of it eventually," he promised.

"Eventually?"

"Give it a decade," Dean joked. He was surprised he could.

"That is a long time for a human, Dean."

"It'll fly by."

"I agree with your brother," Castiel remarked, pulling back to face Dean pointedly.

"How so?"

"You are not funny."

Dean stared at the angel, taking in the blue of his eyes. "Shut up, I'm hilarious!" He gasped to a sudden thrill or shock that had sizzled through him unexpectedly. "Jesus!" he gasped. "You doin that?"

Castiel nodded. "I think… I am."

"You need to stop then. And lower the volume, your voice is literally rattling my brain."

"I apologize…"

Dean was suddenly seized by something else, a taste of something he hadn't tasted since Anna (and she was no longer an angel). The shocks were increasing but they weren't causing any pain, in fact they were doing the exact opposite. They were running through him like jolts of electricity and, as though compelled without reason, he leaned right into an unexpected kiss. Lips meeting, hearts pounding, resulting in a humming sound similar to something he'd heard before—long before. The humming grew louder, reaching an eardrum breaking pitch until there was a loud explosion of glass. Dean had been protected by Castiel's arms, but he let out a loud groan, knowing what had just happened.

"How bad is it?" he whimpered into Castiel's shoulder. "Oh my god, I can't even look at her…"

"I wouldn't," Castiel advised.

"Sonofabitch," Dean hissed.

After a certain length of time, Dean rustled up some strength, escaped the angel and confronted his car—the Impala—the car that had been through everything, and now included in that everything was the freakin kiss of an angel. His voice rose in volume and pitch.

"Holy crap!"

Dean was staring at the Impala surrounded by glass from not just one blown out window, but all of them. He pressed his hands to his head in disbelief. "Oh…" he whimpered, reaching a hand to the hood of the car, "I'm so sorry, baby…"

"Dean… that wasn't supposed to happen," Castiel entreated, walking up to the distraught hunter.

"I think I'll skip the drinks tonight and just… work on my car," Dean muttered.

Castiel nodded, but his eyes were lifting to the sky. Dean knew the angel was being called. "I hate to do this, but…"

"Go," Dean insisted with a softness to his voice that even he did not expect.

"I want to stay," Castiel confessed, staring over at the car. "I would not know what to do, but I want to help."

Dean turned to the angel, placing a hand on his arm gently. "I'll handle this. Trust me, I've handled a lot worse.

Castiel gave Dean one last sombre look before vanishing in a rush of wings. Dean simply stood there for a minute before finally facing his windowless Impala. "I hate to say this, baby," he started, allowing the glass to crunch under the soles of his boots as he walked to the driver's side and opened the door, sliding in behind the wheel, "but that was freakin worth it!"


End file.
